bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Jeanne/Gallery
''Bayonetta'' Gallery Renders Jeanne_gun.png|Jeanne's Default design Cereza & Jeanne Little Devils - Bayo1.png|Bayonetta and Jeanne, as children, summoning Little Devils. CutieJ.jpg|Jeanne as Cutie J Madamastyxsummon.jpg|Jeanne summoning Madama Styx Jeannebayomoon.jpg|Jeanne with Bayonetta in their "old" costumes. Jeannebayo.png|Jeanne and Bayonetta in Umbran Komachis. Original Jeanne.png|Original Jeanne - Book of Angels Modern Jeanne.png|Modern Jeanne - Book of Angels Jeanne-Angel Slayer.png|Jeanne and Angel Slayer - Book of Angels True Jeanne.png|True Jeanne - Book of Angels Artwork jeanneschoolteacher.jpg|Bonus art depicting Jeanne as a teacher Climax Christmas 1.jpg|Jeanne in 'Climax Christmas' (Left) QTJ by Yusuke Hashimoto.png|Artwork of Jeanne as QTJ by Yusuke Hashimoto Concept Art 3661634401 85048ab290 o.jpg|Jeanne Concept art - Front 3662433264 59d6af18f6 o.jpg|Jeanne Concept art - Back 3661634523 2215b55a43 o.jpg|Jeanne Concept art - Face and Glasses 3661634567 86e9767a32 o.jpg|Jeanne Concept art - Outfit Patterns jeanne.jpg|Sketch of Jeanne by designer Mari Shimazaki all 4 one.jpg|All 4 one Jeanne Guns jeannecereza.jpg|Concept art of Jeanne with Bayonetta in variants of their "old" costumes. 20131229213939!Jeanne.jpg|Promotional photo for Jeanne Ancient Jeanne.jpg|Ancient Jeanne - Front Ancient Jeanne 2.jpg|Ancient Jeanne - Back Ancient Jeanne 3.jpg|Ancient Jeanne - Head Jeanne (detail).jpg|Jeanne (detail) Jeanne Front.jpg Jeanne 2.jpg Jeanne (Opening version).jpg|Jeanne - Opening design Jeanne6.jpg Jeanne5.jpg Jeanne4.jpg Jeanne3.jpg Jeanne2.jpg Jeanne1.jpg Screenshots Jeanne Meeting Bayonetta Again.png|Jeanne meeting with Bayonetta after their battle with Laguna's. Jeanne's Introduction.png|Jeanne's introduction, in her Formal Umbra Witch Suit. Child_Jeanne_Model.png|Model of Jeanne as a child jeanne being a rad mofo.jpg|Jeanne on her motorcycle step on me plz.jpg oh my godddd wife.jpg fuucccccccccck.jpg|Jeanne taunting Bayonetta sweaty.jpg|Jeanne taunting Bayonetta, again where do i go to marry this wonderful umdra.jpg|This is apparently a waste of her time jeanne old.jpg|Jeanne as a teenager PLEASE JEANNE GET INSIDE OF ME THANKS.jpg|Jeanne, irritated Bayonetta-Cereza stands alongside Jeanne in the new altered history.png maxresdefaultjeanne.jpg 3804dc4c9cf6f9a59e300b9dac835a8a4cbf0f72_hq.jpg ''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate '' Gallery Click here ''Bayonetta 2'' Gallery Renders Jeanne Bayonetta 2 render.png|Bayonetta 2 design Jeanne with Alruna.png|Jeanne with the Alruna Bayo Jeanne Card.jpg|Bayonetta and Jeanne's Verse Card Concept Art 1419070577106.png|Initial concept drafts for Jeanne's new look Concept_Art_-_New_Jeanne_(1).jpg|Finalised concept for Jeanne as she appears in the sequel. Concept_Art_-_New_Jeanne.jpg|A close-up illustration of Jeanne, her goggles, and her earrings. Jeanne Wildcat.png|Beast Within concept Jeanne Centipede.png|Centipede Within concept Jeanne Moth.png|Moth Within concept Jeanne Owl.png|Owl Within concept Jeanne Coffin.png|Jeanne's coffin 1419070647122.png|Formal outfit concepts Jeanne Outfit.png|Jeanne's finalised formal outfit at the end of the game 1419070501694.png|Make up concept on Jeanne's unfinished model. Bayo2 - Unused DMC Costume Concepts.png|Concept art of Bayonetta and Jeanne as Dante and Trish by Mary Shimazaki. Screenshots Bayo 2 E3 12.jpg|Jeanne's new look in Bayonetta 2 Bayo 2 E3 13.jpg|Bayonetta & Jeanne in Bayonetta 2 Bayo 2 E3 24.jpg|Jeanne saves Bayonetta Bayo 2 E3 25.jpg|Jeanne is hit Bayo 2 E3 26.jpg|Jeanne is dragged to Inferno. cries forever.png|Jeanne's soul floating in Inferno. Jeanne-Casket.png|Jeanne and her Casket church of jeanne leg.jpg|Jeanne in her uniformed outfit Tumblr_n97kmgMqJy1tg0l5do10_1280.jpg|Jeanne utilizing her equivalent to the Kafka in Tag Climax Bayo2 - Cutie-J.jpg|Jeanne in her Cutie J costume in Bayonetta 2 DfiQCGp.jpg|Summoning Madama Styx JeanneMothWithin.png Game Over Jeanne 2.png|Jeanne's game over screen Jeanne.png Other appearances Gallery ''The Wonderful 101 Jeanne - TW101.png|Jeanne in ''The Wonderful 101 =Navigation= Category:Gallery Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2